¿Quien?
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Nuestro querido Leo pasa un pequeño problema con su pareja, ¿Cual será su reacción? ¿Qué hará el chico?


**Hola fans de Percy Jackson, esta vez traigo un pequeño fic de mi querido Leo Valdez. Está inspirado en la canción 'Quien' de Pablo Alborán. Decir que los personajes no son míos a excepción del O.C. que he puesto en esta historia para que de esta forma me cuadrara todo.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**

La habitación estaba toda hecha un desastre, más que una habitación parecía un estercolero o bien una leonera. La ropa estaba lanzada tanto sobre la cama y el escritorio, como esparcida por el suelo, y las puertas del armario estaban abiertas de par en par y solo una pequeña parte de este aún contenía ropa.

En medio del remolino de ropa se encontraba un muchacho moreno, con el pelo muy rizado, unas distintivas orejas puntiagudas que lo hacían parecerse a un elfo y una piel oscura que señalaba claramente su procedencia latina. El chico estaba cabizbajo, reflexionando, los ojos un poco enrojecidos, su cabeza entre las manos y la mirada fija en el suelo.

Llevaba en esa posición unas cuantas horas o quizás solo unos minutos, no lo sabía, había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado así. Todo había empezado la noche anterior. No había sido capaz de resistir la rabia que tenía acumulada en su interior por más tiempo. Ahora que se le empezaba a pasar la furia era capaz de recordarlo todo con mucha más claridad, le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que, su ahora ex-novia, le dijo la noticia allí en el restaurante en frente de las personas que había allí.

_El restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío, con la única excepción de una pequeña mesa en la que se habían reunido tres o cuatro personas, probablemente con el motivo del cumpleaños de alguno de ellos. Su mirada se dirigió a una joven pequeña y castaña reclinada sobre una mesa con dos sillas decorada con algunas velas y un jarrón vacío a la espera de que algún ramo de flores lo llenara. Cuando ella levantó la mirada vio como el chico la estaba mirando y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa en la que trataba de esconder varios sentimientos contradictorios que el moreno no llegó a identificar. Se acercó a ella poco a poco con la mano derecha, en la que llevaba un ramo de flores, escondida tras la espalda._

_Llegó frente a ella y le mostró el detalle que le había llevado._

_-Esto es para ti-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Muchas gracias Leo- respondió ella con un tono más apagado de lo habitual que Leo decidió pasar por alto atribuyéndolo al cansancio._

_-¿Has pedido ya?_

_-No, he pensado que sería mejor esperarte porque..._

_-Bien, entonces ¡Vamos a pedir! ¿Qué te apetece?-la interrumpió con su habitual alegría._

_-Leo, yo... Creo que...-empezó a hablar a trompicones la chica- Espera un momento por favor, tengo que decirte algo importante._

_El chico la miró sin perder la sonrisa y asintió mientras bajaba la carta para poder verla mejor._

_-Dime, estoy atento del todo._

_-Leo, sabes que nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, nos hemos entendido y nunca hemos tenido ningún problema serio..._

_-Laura, cariño, si estás intentando pedirme matrimonio deja que te diga que creo que tendría que ser yo el que lo hiciera, aunque no me quejaré porque soy un hombre con una mentalidad abierta._

_-No es eso...-suspiró ella- Me gustaría que hubiera una forma más fácil de decir esto, pero creo que no la hay. Leo, quiero que cortemos._

_La cara del chico perdió la sonrisa y su boca se abrió levemente. Miró a su acompañante como si no creyera lo que esta le acababa de decir._

_-¿Cómo?-preguntó en un tono de voz agudo._

_-Mira Leo, yo...siempre he estado muy bien contigo porque eres un gran chico, me haces reír y siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito, pero me he dado cuenta de que esto no es lo que quiero ni lo que necesito._

_-Pero... ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

_-N...nada, no has sido tú, solo es que...-apartó la mirada bruscamente. Y fue en ese momento, tras esa acción, cuando Leo entendió todo lo que estaba pasando._

_-Ya entiendo, ¿Puedo saber al menos cuando pasó?- dijo mientras la miraba con expresión enfurecida._

_-Yo...no quería...pero..._

_-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso alguien te obligó? ¿Te apuntaron con una pistola?-le dijo alzando un poco la voz- Porque no creo que fuera así como pasó._

_-Lo...lo siento, mira yo te..._

_-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase-dijo con la voz rota- Si eso fuera verdad no hubieras hecho nada así._

_-Pero..._

_-Adiós Laura-dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe- Puedes pasar a recoger tu ropa cuando quieras._

_-Ya la he recogido esta mañana-dijo con voz baja._

_-En ese caso no hay nada más que decir. Adiós- y tras esto se levantó, cogió su chaqueta y después de lanzar una última mirada a la chica con la que había compartido tan buenos momentos salió del lugar._

Solo recordarlo le hacía enfurecerse una vez más. Él había confiado en ella ciegamente, se había enamorado como un loco pensando que ella también lo había hecho y todo lo que llegó a hacer lo había hecho por ella.

No podía decir que le cabreó más, si el hecho de que se hubiera olvidado de él, de todo lo que había hecho por ella y de cómo la quería, solo por pasar una noche con otro hombre o el que le hubiera dado la noticia como si no tuviera casi importancia, como si fuera alguna cotilleo que cuentas a un amigo.

Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había pasado después de que abandonara el restaurante, y como había llegado a dejar la habitación así.

_Cuando llegó de la cena, o mejor dicho el intento de cena que había acabado en desastre total, entró en su habitación como una exhalación y se tumbó sobre la cama. Unas pocas lágrimas de rabia y frustración salieron de sus ojos y empezó a aporrear la almohada con fiereza._

_Entonces sin pararse siquiera a pensarlo abrió los ojos y se puso en pie. Se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas de este para mirar su interior. Empezó a mirar toda la ropa que tenía ahí colocada y poco a poco fue seleccionando mentalmente las prendas de las que se podía deshacer._

_Con toda la rabia que llevaba en su interior empezó a tirar ropa por la sala sin ningún tipo de reparo. No era que no quisiera ropa, sencillamente era que esa ropa que estaba tirando, habían sido regalos de Laura, y él no quería quedarse nada que le recordase a ella, ni una camiseta, pantalón, ni siquiera unos calcetines, nada que pudiera hacerle pensar en esa chica._

_Mientras se desprendía de la ropa que le sobraba y no quería para nada, trataba de hacer lo propio con sus pensamientos, quería no solo eliminar la huella física de que esa chica había pasado por su vida, sino algo un poco más complejo, deshacerse también de la huella anímica de Laura. Una vez hubo acabado con la actividad que parecía darle plena satisfacción personal, volvió a la cama, se sentó y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran hacia cualquier dirección._

Así llegó a la posición en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante. Cuando su mente decidió que podía tranquilizarse, se levantó y miró a su alrededor como si se encontrara perdido. Vio lo que había hecho e inmediatamente empezó a ordenar el desastre que había organizado, el producto de su propia rabia, y mientras lo hacía, mientras miraba cada prenda de ropa que su ex novia le había regalado, una sonrisa afloró a su rostro, en ese instante se dio cuenta de una cosa, y era que por más daño que le hubiera hecho la traición, nunca podría olvidar esos grandes momentos que disfrutó con ella, y decidió hacerse una promesa: Leo Valdez no volvería a enamorarse de la persona incorrecta, y en caso de que lo hiciera disfrutaría de cada momento, porque eso era lo realmente importante, las veces que sonriera siempre valdrían más que las ocasiones en las que llorara.


End file.
